Retribution
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: You managed to pick yourself up and slowly turn around to face the two monsters who had the audacity to attack you. As you expected, the two assailants were the skeletons from Snowdin... You're starting to regret not killing them earlier. (Major AU, spoilers, possible OOC. I really don't know what genre this would fall under and that doesn't fill me with determination.)


**A/N: So I saw this fanart of Frisk wanting to kill Chara because they killed Sans and Papyrus and then my brain told me "That's cool but what if the skelebros were angry because Chara killed Frisk?" aND I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS.**  
 **Warnings: Major AU, spoilers, language, possible OOC.**  
 **Other: I still suck at wrting in 2nd POV.**  
 **Disclaimer: Knowing that I don't own Undertale... It doesn't fill me with determination.**

* * *

You smile, twirling your knife as you walk through the corridor. It's only a matter of time.

"H-Howdy there, buddy," A shaky family voice rings out.

You stop dead in your tracks, though your smile doesn't falter, it grows.

 _Flowey._

"C-Chara, was it?" He asks. He's afraid, you could tell. And for good reason.

"You... You really are anything but human, aren't you?" He continues, averting his gaze from yours. He shudders. "I-I mean, look at ya, pal. Covered in ashes, swinging that knife around."

He stops to look back at you, as if he was waiting for a response. He continues. "And now, you're ready to finish this once and for all, aren't ya? You even killed an old friend of mine."

 _Old friend?_ What on earth was he talking about?

"What's with that confused look, buddy?" Flowey asks you, though this time, there's a hint of disgust in it. "You really don't remember my best friend, don't you?"

You frown and give Flowey a confused look. He returns it with a smile, which you have to admit, gives you the creeps. It is a stark contrast to his fake and condescending grin. It's full of hate and hostility.

"Well, that's okay. Don't worry. Hopefully, these two will jolt your memory," He hisses.

Once again, you shoot him a confused look, stepping back a bit. _What is he..._

Suddenly, you find yourself being lifted up by some invisible force before being flung into the wall. _Hard._ More than once. Before you know it, you find yourself being surrounded by... Bones...? You had to act fast. You were about to dodge them, but you end up feelng the weight of gravity keeping your down, enabling you to move away in time. You end taking a couple of hits. You stumble to the ground, panting. You wildly look around in desperate need to find your knife.

 _Where is it, where is it?!_

"Hey, there buddy."

Oh. Oh no.

"Hello, human."

 _Shit._

You managed to pick yourself up and slowly turn around to face the two monsters who had the audacity to attack you.

As you expected, the two assailants were the two skeletons from Snowdin. Ah, that's right. It's starting to come back to you. You met the two and pretended to befriend them. Of course, you wanted to kill them from the start but what's the point in killing someone if there's no fun or tension in it? Sadly, the plan was foiled by some other human. Oddly enough, they almost looked like you, but their striped shirt was a different color. Either way, they jumped right in front of your attack, stopping your plans. At first, you were angry. How dare this person have the nerve to stop you!

However, in the end, you decided to stop there. After all, you managed to kill someone, and this person will have to do. And the dumb skeletons seemed rather frightened and broken, which is fine by you. But now that they're here, glaring at you with the full intent on killing you... You're starting to regret not killing them earlier. Especially since they're still covered with the human's blood, a universal sign of showing someone that you mean business.

"Long time no see, eh?" The shorter one, Sans if you recall, says, a smirk on his face.

"You sure have come quite a long way," The taller one, Papyrus if you remember, adds, smiling.

They both grin and it's anything but welcoming.

"So, you remember our buddy Frisk, right?" Sans asks, grin still pastered on his face.

You gulp, nodding your head.

"Ah! Good, good! We don't have to explain anything!" Papyrus exclaims.

You take a step back, shaking in fear. You know that this is not going to end well.

The two skeletons approach you, slowly, with what you can confirm is murderous intent.

"Hey, I got a question for ya buddy," Sans says. "Do you think even the worst person can change?"

You don't reply.

"I believe so," Papyrus replies, though you're not sure if it's directed towards you or Sans. Most likely the former. "When my brother and I met you in Snowdin, I thought you would be like Frisk."

 _Frisk._ That was the name of the human you killed. Now that you think about it, the name does sound familar. Though, you don't really recall where you've heard it before.

Papyrus' voice snaps you out of your thoughts. "You still haven't answered my brother's question, human."

You still don't answer, so Sans speaks up.

"Alright, bud. Here's a better question for ya."

What happens next is enough to scare your SOUL out of your body.

The two skeletons glare at you, and one of their eyes have gone completely dark. The other eye... Was glowing. For Sans, it was blue. For Papyrus, it was orange. And both glowing lights were filled with complete and utter rage.

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" They ask you.

You stumble back and fall, whimpering. You stare back at them, your entire body quaking in fear.

"Cause, kiddo, if you don't turn back..." Sans continues.

"You're not going to like the outcome." Papyrus finishes.

You swallow the lump in your throat and wobble to your feet. You look around and managed to find your knife. Picking it up, you crane your head to the skeletons. Afraid as you are, you are still determined to end this. You take a step forward.

They take their attention off you to grin at each other, and it's downright unnerving.

"Hey, Sans."

"Yeah, bro?"

"I guess you can say that..."

"Let me guess..."

They look back at you, their eyes glowing brighter than ever, their smiles wider than ever.

"This kid is boned?" Sans finishes his brother's joke.

Papyrus snickers. "Exactly my thoughts, brother."

You begin to feel your sins crawl on your back.

Before you even know it, you are flung into the walls and floor several times, bones smashing your body left and right, blasts of energy shoot right through you. Miracously, you survived the sudden barrage of attacks, though judging by how angry Sans and Papyrus look, you wish you really hadn't lived it.

"Huh, strange..." Papyrus mutters.

"You know, just to throw it out there, I always wondered why enemies never used their strongest attack first." Sans says to himself.

You have never felt so unnerved before. They were acting so... Calm and... Accepting of the situation.

"Hey, kiddo, don't look so upset," Sans piped. "Think of this as...Hm..."

"Penitence for your actions." Papyrus finishes, to which Sans nods in agreement.

Another shiver passes through you.

They seemed so...

 _Determined._

It's official.

You have a feeling you are going to have a bad time.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I managed to finish this in the same amount of time it took me to finish my other** _ **Undertale**_ **fanfic. Strange how they're both AUs of the Genocide run.**


End file.
